


Favorite Song

by PinkCuttlefish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, bunnyribbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCuttlefish/pseuds/PinkCuttlefish
Summary: Set after the short "Shooting Star", Hana Song gets some unexpected company after once again saving Busan.





	Favorite Song

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I'm posting here. It's one of the shorter ones I have planned and I hope I did okay. If you have suggestions or tips, please feel free to let me know. All help is welcome c:

Hana mindlessly flicked through the channels on the weathered hospital television, her mouth forming a slight frown as she watched the colors change with each click of the button. Eventually she gave up and let the tv rest on a channel advertising a set of noise-cancelling headphones. She smiled a bit as she looked to the desk at her side, having remembered of the bouquet of flowers that had been sent to her by her favorite international dj. The bouquet was of yellow, green, and pink flowers. At first, she thought it was cute that he picked out their respective colors, but now as she looked at them, she felt a bit saddened. Hana had risked her life trying to protect Busan, and with that she risked the chances of being able to see Lucio in person. She’d been to his concerts, listened to his music on a daily basis at the MEKA base, and of course had the latest and greatest merch. She had not however, been able to spend some one on one time with him, even with her status as Korea’s beloved savior. It’d been on her bucket list and she almost lost the chance. Hana let out a sigh as she rested her head back on the pillow, her fingers idly rubbing the fabric of the bedsheets. There had been no other visitors aside from her team and Dae Hyun, who she had to give props to for constantly fending off the paparazzi like some valiant knight. She loved their visits, even if they were brief. It felt nice having her family there to comfort her. Sure her injuries weren’t life threatening, but it felt nice nonetheless.

  
Right now however, Hana had no scheduled visits. Today was meant for rest and rest only. The idea of not having anybody to talked to bored her out of her mind, but Hana supposed it was for the best. Besides, it was kind of stimulating to just change the channels so fast they were just blurs. Hana let out another sigh and slumped further into the mattress, resuming the rapid fire clicking of the remote. As she was falling asleep, a knock on her door made her lift her brows and sit up.

  
“Miss Song? You have a visitor here to see you,” her nurse said as she opened the door a crack and stuck her head in. “If you’d like the company that is.”

  
“I thought I didn’t have anybody scheduled. Dae Hyun is at home and my team is coming tomorrow.” Hana raised a brow and then sat up straighter, clutching the sheets to her chest to cover herself more from the cold hospital room.

  
“It’s a surprise visit apparently. They flew in just to see you. If you want I can tell them to come back later-”

  
“No no. It’s okay.” Hana nodded and smiled,”I could use the company. I’m just curious as to who it is.” She let out a soft laugh as the nurse nodded and stepped in more, opening the door as she did so. Hana’s soft laughter cut off abruptly as she took in the surprise visitor.

  
There he stood, the man on her bucket list. The man whose merchandise she would get as soon as it hit the shops, the man whose concerts she went to religiously whenever he was in Busan, the man whose music she would listen to daily. Lucio Correia dos Santos stood at the door to her room with an expression one would describe as a mixture of relief and shock. “Hana...I-I mean, uh, D.va. Miss Song? Miss D.va?” He laughed, a sound that made her entire body warm up. “What exactly do I call you?”

  
“Hana, Hana’s fine.” She cringed a bit at the sound of her own voice. It didn’t sound like her own voice, it sound real, nothing felt real. The two stared at eachother for a bit before the nurse cleared her throat, causing both pairs of eyes to focus on her.

  
“Mr. Santos, as soon as you’re done please be sure to sign out. Miss Song, if you need anything, just ring me over.” She bowed before exiting the room, closing the door behind her. The sound of the door clicking shut made Hana grip the sheets a bit tighter, this was really happening. He was here, in her room, looking at her and holding another bouquet of flowers.

  
“Oh,” muttered Hana as the flowers were brought closer to her. “Thanks.” She held them and gently touched the petals before looking up to him, noting the red tint in his cheeks. “Why are you here?” Lucio’s mouth formed a slight frown before she groaned and shook her head. “I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. What I meant was, well, why are you here? I thought you had a concert in Japan.”

  
Lucio smiled warmly and took a seat on the chair beside her bed,”Keeping track of my tour dates? Haha, it’s cool.” He then rubbed the back of his neck and looked to her, his chocolate brown eyes meeting hers and causing her to melt a bit more on the inside. “I did have a concert in Japan, but when I heard about what happened I thought to myself “Hey, why not pay her a visit?” I mean, you are kind of my favorite streamer, and you did sort of try to sacrifice yourself for all of Busan. So I told my manager that I was going to cancel tonight’s concert just so I could come see you, and here we are.” He laughed softly and placed his hands on his thighs. “Let me tell you this though, trying to get into this hospital itself was an adventure. They’re strict here, it’s like you’re a princess being guarded by a staff made up of cranky old dragons. Is it because of the paparazzi? ‘Cause if it is, then I totally get it. Respect.” He then looked to Hana again and blinked, “Uh, you okay?”

  
Hana swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to focus on forming the words to what she was going to say. Lucio continued to stare at her, going so far as to put a hand on her knee. “You...You cancelled a show for me? Just to see me?” Lucio then smiled and blushed a bit more.

  
“Well yeah. I’ll have to refund everyone who bought a ticket, but it’s worth it. I got to make sure you were okay in person.” He then sighs and sits back, moving his hand back to his lap, making Hana frown in a silent protest. “Not gonna lie Hana, it was scary. My crew had the news station put in the lounge and I nearly dropped my food. As silly as it sounds, I’ve kinda always wanted to meet you in person.” Hana’s eyes widened and she blushed, a goofy smile spreading on her face.

  
“It’s not silly. I’ve always wanted to meet you in person too. I’m bummed it had to be like this though.I would’ve preferred dinner or maybe a trip to a museum.” She then looked up from her lap and met his gaze, his own eyes wide. He then chuckled and rested his head in his hand.

  
“Y’know, I really don’t mind it being like this. Yeah you’re hurt, but hey, at least it’s private. As for the dinner, I’m sure we can arrange something.” Lucio then sighed softly. “It could even be here, tonight, and I wouldn’t care.” Hana smiled bashfully and laughed. “I mean, I’m here now. Why not take advantage of it?”

  
“I’d prefer the date being when I don’t have this cast on.” She wiggled her leg for emphasis, causing Lucio to snap his fingers. He then reached into the pockets of his jeans and pulled out a green marker before scooting closer to her.

  
“Do you mind if I sign it? It’s missing a little green.” He raised a brow before smiling as Hana shook her head. One hand gently held her leg in place as he began to sign it. He then paused and turned to look at her. “Did you say date?” Hana nodded shyly and Lucio felt his heart soar at the sight of it. His smile was goofy and his laughter was equally as such. “Alright. Cool cool. Date. It’s a date, with you. Right.”

  
“What’s wrong? Never been on a date before?” Hana teased, leaning forward a bit and smirking. “Am I going to be your first date?”

  
“Pfft. I’ve dated before.” He finished signing her cast and leaned forward to inspect it a bit more before lifting his head up to hers. “I’ve dated plenty of people, this is just going to be my first time dating a hero who just so happens to be a really beautiful girl.” He grins at her and winks,”I think I hit the jackpot.”

  
Hana rolls her eyes and laughs before sitting back, her head turned to him. “I had no idea you were such a charmer. Cancelling a show for me, being flirty, drawing a small frog on my cast, what exactly did I do to deserve the attention from my favorite international dj?” Her small smirk fading away as he grabs her hand in his and brings it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. A kiss that makes her previous worries melt away into nothing. A gentle kiss that warms her heart and makes her let out a soft sigh.

  
“I play a lot of music, but you’re still my favorite Song.”


End file.
